The Final Lap
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: Car crashes are common in racing. Most of the time, the drivers make it out with only bruises. But their friends always have that horrible thought in the back of their mind, 'What happens when they don't get out of the car' That's what was going through Vanellope's mind as Rancis' car came to a screeching halt in front of her eyes. Dedicated to Dale 'The Intimidator' Earnhardt.


**The Final Lap**

Sunday May 13, 1997 is a day most never forgot. It was a normal day; the sun beat down on Talladega Superspeedway against a cloudless sky. The grandstands were packed full of race hungry fans ready for some action packed restrictor plate racing. The National Anthem had just ceased and 43 of the world's greatest drivers were buckling into their cars. Rancis Fluggerbutter, driver of the #97 _Reese's _Chevrolet for _Tobicomi Motorsports_, was hearing the last words of his crew chief's pep-talk.

"Remember, if we make zero mistakes, we only have God's decision to get by. Tobicomi on three," Harry Hogge, the crew chief, announced.

"1-2-3 TOBICOMI!" The crew, Harry, Rancis, and his girlfriend Vanellope von Schweetz chanted. Rancis was climbing in his car when he was suddenly jerked back. He turned and was ambushed with a passionate kiss from Vanellope.

"Good luck today Flugs, go get win #20!" She encouraged with a smile. Rancis smiled back and hugged her before replying, "Thank you Nelly, I love you." He climbed in his car and put on his helmet, radio, and buckled the seatbelt. Vanellope put up the window net and joined Harry on the pit box and put on her sunglasses. The engines fired and Harry began giving Rancis the final run-down.

"Okay we got 500 miles, 188 laps today boys. We'll take it nice and easy in the first half then tear apart the competition in the second half," he relayed to Rancis and the crew. Vanellope put on her scanner so she could hear Rancis and Harry better.

"I got ya Harry, let's get her done today boys and show 'em why we're #1," Rancis said to the crew. A few moments later, the NASCAR official waved the green flag, and the race was under way. Rancis started seventh, but found the lead on lap four with help from The Intimidator, Dale Earnhardt. "Harry, tell Larry Mac I said thanks to Dale," he said to his crew chief. Rancis held the lead for 20 laps when a caution came out for debris in the tri-oval, causing half the field to go down pit road. Rancis was one of them and got four tires, a full tank of gas and some more tape on the grille of his car for more downforce. The race restarted on lap 28 with Rancis in 17th.

"How's Rancis doing in the car Harry?" Vanellope asked a few laps later.

"He said he's doing fine, the car's water and oil temperature are fine and that it's a little hot in the car," Harry joked before switching back to the team's private channel. Vanellope smirked and took a drink of water. Seeing the precision of Rancis' driving mesmerized her. But his talents were not the only thing she loved about him. She loved how much of a gentleman he was, his personality, his kindness and the way he made everyone smile, even if he finished poorly. She got so lost in her daydream that the only thing that snapped her out of it was a massive multi-car wreck in the tri-oval. She sat up, immediately worried for Rancis. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was ahead of the wreck.

"Don't worry Nelly, I wasn't in it," he radioed to her sweetly. She hated every time there was a wreck he was in and had to get out of a mangled car. Harry broke the silence on the radio.

"Okay boys, four tires and gas; let's aim for a 17 second pit stop," Harry announced. The bright orange and brown _Reese's _car screeched to a halt inside the pitbox ready for service. Rancis came in 4th and came out 12th because of a number of cars taking only two tires. The cars lined up, ready for another bout on the 2.66 mile monster.

_(Lap 187)_

Rancis and the pit crew performed phenomenally the rest of the day, and as the white flag flew in the air, Rancis was poised for victory. Rancis had Jeff Gordon and Dale Earnhardt pushing him on the inside line through turns one and two. Down the backstretch, the outside line was _desperately _attempting to form up. "Keep it on that inside line with the 24 and the 3 and we'll be home free for the checkered," Rancis' spotter, Mario, relayed. Rancis did as his spotter said and kept his car glued to the yellow line. Entering turn three, Terry Labonte in the #5 _Kellog's _car jumped from behind the 3 car with more cars following him to try to get a run on the high line. The momentum from the draft helped the 5 get right next to Rancis' right rear quarter-panel. As they entered turn four however, all hell broke loose. Rancis' right front tire immediately went flat which caused his car to shoot up the track into Labonte's left front. This in turn caused Rancis to hit the concrete wall at 190 mph at a 90 degree angle. The pack of cars swerved to avoid the wreck and wound up plowing into it. The force of all those cars made Rancis' car start flipping down the 33 degree banking.

"NO, RANCIS!" Vanellope screeched loudly. The crowd grew silent as the 23 car pileup came to a disastrous halt on the front stretch. Not even the winner, Dale Earnhardt, was celebrating. The _Reese's _car was on its wheels, but it looked _nothing _like a stock car anymore. The front end was completely gone, the roof was caved in, the passenger side roll cage was bent two feet inward and the back end was shortened severely.

"Rancis, Rancis this is Harry, can you hear me," Harry asked quietly into the radio? He was greeted with an eerie silence. "Something's wrong, he's not answering me," he said to Vanellope. She scrambled up from her seat and got off the pit box and ran down pit road to her boyfriend's car which was sitting near the inside wall, the engine was still smoking. Harry and the crew followed Vanellope as fast as they could. Medical personnel were already at the scene attending to the other drivers whom were in the wreck. The ones at Rancis' car had the window net down, but they were pale as ghosts. Vanellope ran up to the car in a hysterical frenzy.

"RANCIS PLEASE BE OKAY! YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO LET ME SEE HIM! LET ME SEE HIM!" She screeched with tears running down her face as she sobbed, "I HAVE TO KNOW THAT HE'S OKAY!"

The head medical officer responded, "Please Miss, we are doing what we can, but he has to go to Talladega Memorial now." Those words pierced Vanellope's heart like a knife. She fell to her knees beside the car and sobbed into her hands. Harry rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Come on Vanellope, let's go," he said softly as he led her up slowly. The medial team got Rancis out of the car using the Jaws of Life to cut a hole in the car. They took him out and got him on a stretcher in the track helicopter. Harry and Vanellope avoided the media and got in Harry's car to go to the hospital. The ride was eerily silent. Harry stared at the road and sighed multiple times and Vanellope let out small whimpers. Tears still streamed down her face and she sniffled too. Harry's eyes even began watering too.

**(At the hospital)**

Vanellope and Harry arrived at the hospital right as the helicopter landed. They followed the doctors to the OR, but were stopped at the door. "I am sorry, but you two have to wait out here, we'll do all we can," Dr. Smith explained as she shooed them away. While they waited, their friends showed up for support. They included: Swizzle, Jeff Gordon, Dale Earnhardt, Ralph, and Adorabeezle.

"We came as fast as we could," Ralph said softly. Vanellope opened her red eyes to look. She cracked a small smile. Ralph hugged her gently and looked over at Harry. "Do you know anything yet?" he asked. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"No, nothing yet Ralph, but they've been in there awhile," Harry replied. Ralph let go of Vanellope and looked down at her. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and breathed deeply. Dale knelt down in front of her.

"I've been through this before Vanellope with my friend Neil Bonnett. It was scary and hard at first, but always know that no matter what happens, Rancis is always with us in here," he said pointing at his chest. He put his hand on her shoulder as she blew her nose.

"Th-thanks Dale, that makes me feel a little better," she replied quietly, "but this is the scariest thing I have ever been through," she finished. Dale got up and sat back down in his seat and began discussing things with Jeff. Adorabeezle seized this opportunity and talked with Vanellope.

"We all know what he did was dangerous Vanellope, but he accepted that fact and did what he loved, and we should accept whatever the outcome is," she explained, patting her knee. Vanellope scowled at Adorabeezle, but then softened her face. She was right, even though it was sad, she was right. The door to the OR opened and everyone snapped up to look. Dr. Smith walked out with her head down. She looked up and shook her head slowly. Daggers pierced everyone's chests.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could, but Rancis' injuries were too great, he's gone," she said in an apologetic tone. She then left the group to go file the report. All the people in the waiting room bowed their heads in silence, all except one. Vanellope collapsed to the floor and curled up into a ball, wailing. Ralph got her on her feet and hugged her again.

"I'm so sorry Vanellope," he whispered. No one's eyes were dry as they soaked in the horrible news. Ralph gestured for everyone to join in the hug, which they all did without hesitation. When they all pulled away, Vanellope turned to Jeff and Dale.

"God he loved racing with you two so much, it was his favorite thing to race with his idols," she said as she held back a sob. Adorabeezle and Swizzle hugged her again.

"If you need anything, and I mean _anything_ Vanellope, just call," Adorabeezle said between sobs. Swizzle nodded with heavy eyes and left with Adorabeezle.

"Th-thanks guys," Vanellope replied as they all left the hospital. They all covered up as the discovered the rain shower that was passing through.

"Come on Vanellope, I'll take you back to your hotel," Ralph offered as he opened the door to his truck. Vanellope slowly hopped in and shut the door. The truck started up and Ralph drove from the hospital toward Vanellope's hotel. "Vanellope, I know this is hard, but we're gonna work hard to get by this okay?" Ralph said kindly.

"I don't know if I can Ralph, the man I love is gone, how can I get over it?" She asked, looking out the window at the rain.

"I don't really know, but we'll do it if we work together on it Vanellope," he replied. Vanellope shut her eyes and fell asleep with the shadow of the rain drops falling in sync with her tears.

**(One week later)**

Rancis' funeral was short, but many friends and family showed up. The pastor spoke to the crowd in the cemetery. "Rancis was a kind young man, and he always knew how to cheer people up. It's times like this when we ask ourselves, 'Why would God take away such a young and decent man with his whole life ahead of him?' And in these times, we must remind each other that God has a plan greater than all of us, and Rancis' untimely passing is unfortunately apart of that plan. And he will surely be missed." Everyone struggled to hold back their emotions.

"Thank you Pastor, that w-was really wonderful," Vanellope said, wiping her eyes. She turned back toward the casket and looked at Rancis. She was glad he looked so peaceful, but that fact couldn't mask the intense pain in her bosom. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "_I miss you_," she whispered to him and put a rose on his chest. She sat back down next to Harry, Ralph and the owner of _Tobicomi Motorsports_, Felix Fredrickson. The pastor and pallbearers closed the casket and lowered it into the grave. Everyone burst into hysterical sobbing as _Amazing Grace_ was played by bagpipe. After the burial, nearly everyone had gone, except for Vanellope and her friends. They watched her stare at the tombstone.

'_Here lies Rancis Fluggerbutter, beloved friend, boyfriend, and racecar driver. November 2, 1972 through May 13, 1997.'_ The tombstone also had a picture of Rancis hoisting up a checkered flag. It started to rain again, and everyone ran for cover.

"Let's go Vanellope," Ralph said. They ran for Ralph's truck, but before they got there, they were stopped by Harry.

"Vanellope, hold on!" He said loudly, "Rancis was going to give this to you after Talladega," Harry explained as he handed her a box and a video tape.

"What is it Harry," she asked as she looked at the items. Harry threw his hand up in defense.

"I honestly don't know, all he told me was it was important," Harry replied. He walked to his car as Vanellope stared at the tape.

**(At Ralph's house)**

Vanellope sat on the bed of the guest room holding the tape and box she'd received from Harry.

"So, what's on the tape kid," Ralph asked?

"I don't know Ralph, I'm nervous about watching it," she replied, with a sigh. She took the tape out of its case and a note fell out. She picked it up and read it: '_Nelly, please watch the video before you open the box.'_ She put the note aside and put the tape in the VCR.

"Do you need some privacy Vanellope," Ralph asked sweetly? She shook her head.

"No it's okay Ralph, you're my best friend, you can watch it with me," she replied as she pressed PLAY on the VCR. The screen of the TV blinked as the tape started. It showed Rancis sitting on his bed in his house.

"_Hello Nelly, I'm glad I have finally been able to do this. I thought this way would be a special memory for us. Vanellope, we've been a couple for two years and they've been the best years of my life. I love everything about you, your snarky attitude, your funny jokes, your toughness, your beauty, and your kindness. I love being your boyfriend, but I'm ready for something new. Open the box now Nelly."_ The video waited ten seconds for Vanellope to open the box. She opened it and pulled out a smaller black velvet box. She gasped and opened it to find an engagement ring. _"Will you marry me Nelly?"_ the video continued. It turned off and Vanellope began crying again.

"H-h-h-h-he was going to propose?!" She screeched and collapsed to the ground, clutching the ring. Ralph jumped up and comforted her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Vanellope, at least he went out loving you and wanted to be with you forever," he said calmly, but she cried harder.

"We were *sniff* going to get married and now he's _gone!_" I can't get over this Ralph, I'll never find another guy like him again, and he was _perfect_!" she wailed into Ralph's chest. He held her and stroked her hair.

"Vanellope, I'm sorry you had to go through this, but Rancis would want you to stay strong. Now is there anything I can do for you?" Ralph whispered as tears flowed from his eyes.

"I think *sniff* all I need is to sleep Ralph, just to clear my head," she said quietly. Ralph nodded and tucked her in bed. "Can you turn on the radio please Ralph, it helps me sleep," she asked as her eyes fell closed. Ralph nodded again and stroked her cheek. He turned on the radio and walked toward the door. He took one last look at Vanellope and slowly shut the door. Vanellope fell asleep almost instantly, clutching the ring to her chest for dear life. The radio began playing _'Alone' _by _Heart._

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark _

Despite being asleep, Vanellope could still hear the song. She began having flashbacks of her and Rancis.

_I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though _

**(Shows her and Rancis first meeting)**_  
Alone_

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone 

**(Shows her and Rancis on their first date)**__

You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was gonna tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone 

**(Shows her and Rancis celebrating his first win)**__

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone 

**(Shows them making love for the first and only time)**

_How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone_

How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone 

**(Shows them kissing one last time)**__

Alone, alone

Her dream state crashed to a halt when she felt a hand nudging her shoulder gently. "Mmm, Ralph please go away, I don't need anything right now," she mumbled. She froze when an angelic voice rang in her ears.

"Please wake up Nelly" the voice said softly. She sat up and turned around slowly. She saw Rancis sitting on the side of her bed. She gasped and stared at him.

"R-rancis, is that _you,_" she asked breathlessly. Rancis nodded and hugged her. "I-I-I don't understand Rancis, y-you're dead," she whispered the last part.

"I know Nelly, but I couldn't stand to see the girl I love so broken hearted, so I was given an opportunity to come make you feel better," Rancis explained, holding her and rocking her back and forth like a mother would for her baby.

"Rancis, I love you so much," Vanellope choked out, "and I still love you, I will never stop," she finished as she let a sob out. Rancis' eyes filled with tears and he sniffled.

"I still love you too Nelly, more than anything in the entire universe," he croaked out. The two held each other, breathing hard. The pain of being apart was simply unbearable. "I haven't much time left Nelly, so I must make this quick. I will love you Vanellope, forever and always," he choked up more, "and no matter what, I'll watch over you and be with you in here," he pointed to her heart.

"Rancis please stay longer," she silently begged. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. He was so warm to her.

"I can't Nelly, I wish I could," he whispered in her ear, "but I promise you we will be together again, and forever." He said.

"Rancis," she said in an almost inaudible voice, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see her arms hugging air. "Did I dream it," she asked herself? She looked around for evidence that Rancis did appear in her room. Vanellope growled in frustration until she found it. On her nightstand was the rose she put in Rancis' casket. She breathed a sigh of relief and laid down on the bed. She put the ring on her finger and drifted off to a rather peaceful slumber with a smile on her face. The next day, Vanellope got up early and headed for the local court house. She went in as Vanellope von Schweetz, but came out as Vanellope von Schweetz Fluggerbutter.

**(One month later)**

One month had passed since Rancis' midnight visitation with Vanellope. Tobicomi Motorsports was facing financial difficulties with no driver. When she heard about it, Vanellope went to Tobicomi HQ to chat with Felix.

"So, I hear you guys can't afford this much longer huh," Vanellope asked Felix?

"No I'm afraid not Vanellope, it's too late in the season and so far, no drivers are available for the '98 season. We might have to close our doors this weekend," Felix said as he sat in his office, sipping a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry to hear that Felix, I wish there was something I could do to help," she replied smiling. Felix chuckled and stood up.

"Not unless you can find a top-15 tier driver by tomorrow for Daytona weekend," he replied. Vanellope sighed and then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Felix, I'll drive for you at Daytona! Rancis believe in this team and he actually did teach me a lot about driving," Vanellope said excitedly. Felix did a double take.

"No I'm sorry Vanellope, I don't think that will work out, you don't have any prior racing history," he said in an apologetic voice. Vanellope grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

"Look Felix, I can do this, just trust me please. Harry, the crew and I like each other and even if I don't finish top-15, you'll still make money to keep the team afloat," Vanellope countered. Felix sighed and thought about it. Would it be the right decision? Can she race well? The number of questions surfacing was great.

"Okay Vanellope, you can race our car at Daytona this weekend. I hope you know what you're doing," he replied. Vanellope squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Felix," she exclaimed loudly! She left the race shop to pack for Daytona International Speedway.

"I hope I made the right choice," Felix said to himself?

**(Race Day at Daytona)**

It was time for Vanellope to show the racing world what she could do in a stock car. She had shocked everyone by qualifying fifth for the _Pepsi 400_. The media was getting last minute opinions from the drivers.

"I don't think the story is about whose got the advantage this week, it's about what Vanellope is doing today, I think she will be fast today," Jeff Gordon told ESPN.

"I'll tell you this, what that girl is doing in honor of her team and her boyfriend is really something special," Dale Earnhardt said.

"I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for Tobicomi and Rancis. That's why I had the team paint this car special," Vanellope explained. The car looked like Rancis' old car, but the hood had a picture of him on it and a caption that read, '_In Memory of Rancis Fluggerbutter. 1972-1997.'_ The drivers climbed in their cars and fired the engines.

"Okay Vanellope, you practiced and qualified well, now let's win this for Rancis!" Harry announced. Vanellope breathed a big breath and looked over at the taped up picture of Rancis on the dash.

"Let's do this Harry!" Vanellope replied over the radio. The cars pulled off pit road and begun the warm up laps.

"Good luck today Vanellope," Ralph said through his radio. He was sitting next to Harry to watch Vanellope race. The pace car ducked onto pit road, and the racing began. Vanellope had Brett Bodine pushing her and the inside row got the advantage going down the back stretch.

"Clear high, clear high, you still have the 26 on your rear," Mario reported to Vanellope. The draft sucked her right up to Dale Earnhardt's rear bumper and she pushed him through the rest of the lap. The racing stayed calm until a four car wreck in the back put the field under caution on lap 25.

"Okay Vanellope, you're coming in for four tires and fuel, how's the engine temp," Harry asked Vanellope?

"Everything's normal, we can probably put more tape on the grille," Vanellope reported. The pit stop went fine, but Vanellope got tagged for speeding on exit.

"97 too fast on exit, you must perform a pass through penalty," the official told Harry. Harry cursed and punched the table.

"Sorry Harry, I thought I was in the clear, the 88 was pulling away from me," Vanellope apologized as she did the penalty.

"It's alright Vanellope, just stay calm and we have plenty of time to make it up," Harry said. Vanellope restarted 30th and slowly made her way back up to 15th by lap 50. She got shuffled back to 26th when everyone ditched her for the high line. She grumbled in anger, but then shrieked. A 10 car wreck was happening right in front of her!

"JESUS CHRIST!" She screeched. Mario was trying to spot her way out of it.

"GO HIGH AND STAY HIGH," he yelled in the radio. She did as he said and went high. Coming out of turn two, she hit some fluid from the wreck and spun out. Luckily she saved it, but she was shaken up. The yellow flag flew and she drove slowly to pit road. She parked the car in her pit stall, her hands were shaking.

"Vanellope, are you alright," Harry and Ralph asked? Harry made his way down to the car. Vanellope was hyper ventilating. "Someone get her a bag!" Harry barked. One of the crew members gave her a bag to breath in.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes," she said after a minute, "It was horrifying," she finished.

"It's alright Vanellope, you got through the wreck and you're fine, but we need you to try to finish this race okay," Harry asked politely. Vanellope nodded and looked at Rancis' picture again. She revved up the engine and took off.

"Ata-girl," Ralph said into the radio.

**(Lap 159)**

The rest of the race went smoothly for Vanellope and the team. She stayed in the draft and was in the top 15 the whole day. But as the white flag flew, she was pushing Ken Schrader up through the pack. She had butterflies in her stomach. She was currently sixth on the inside row and Mario was shouting in her ear.

"Okay final lap Vanellope, you've driven a helluva race, now stick to that yellow line, and we got a top ten in the bag." Vanellope breathed deeply, gripped the steering wheel harder and put the pedal all the way through the metal. She looked in her mirror and saw Jeff Gordon working with Dale Earnhardt on the high line. Down the backstretch, they got closer to the front six with every foot. "Just stay low, we don't need to get in a wreck Vanellope, a top ten is good enough," Mario finished. Vanellope was going to listen to him until she heard the same angelic voice she heard a month ago.

'_Go high with Dale and Jeff Nelly. Go and get the win," _she heard Rancis' voice say in her head. She looked back in the mirror and saw them inching closer. She swerved the wheel to the right at the perfect time. Dale Earnhardt's front bumper hit her rear bumper squarely as they entered turn three. The resulting momentum launched the three cars past the front five out of turn four.

"YES, GO AND GET THAT CHECKERED FLAG VANELLOPE!" Harry screamed.

**(In the reporter booth)**

"Oh look at the #97 with the 24 and 3 on the high line coming fast!" Benny Parsons exclaimed.

"They're passing the front five! Out of turn four, Earnhardt will try to get passed Vanellope, but it won't be enough as Vanellope von Schweetz Fluggerbutter, with help from Gordon and Earnhardt WINS THE PEPSI 400 AT DAYTONA!" Jerry Punched said.

**(Back at the track)**

"YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HARRY! WE DID IT!" Vanellope shouted through the radio. Harry, Ralph and the crew were dancing on pit road.

"MAN YOU ARE AWESOME VANELLOPE, WAY TO GO KID!" Ralph congratulated her. Vanellope pulled the car into the infield and began doing a burnout. She got out of the car and stood on the roof with both fists in the air. The crowd was hysterical. Jeff Gordon, Dale Earnhardt, and the crew joined Vanellope. Ralph picked her up and hugged her. Vanellope took off her helmet and cheered.

**(In Victory Lane)**

The atmosphere was pure jubilation for the team in VL. Vanellope was doused with Pepsi and Gatorade when she climbed from the car.

"This win means so much to me and the team," Vanellope said as she gave her interview, "Harry and the crew gave me a fast car and I have to thank Dale and Jeff for pushing me. I wanted to stay low, but something told me to jump high and it worked." Vanellope continued, "But this win is for Rancis, there is no one else I can dedicate this to, he was the kindest and funniest guy you ever met and," she couldn't finish the interview because she started sobbing.

"Okay folks, let's give her some privacy please," Harry said to the reporters.

"Yeah, she'll talk later, now beat it," Ralph added. Vanellope had sat down beside the car holding her head. Ralph knelt down and hugged her, "Rancis would be so proud of you for staying strong," he said.

"I know, but it still hurts Ralph. But this really helped me feel better, and I know he was watching over me today," she said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

**(Several hours later)**

Vanellope was laying down in her bed in her motor coach while Ralph slept on the couch. She had been receiving numerous texts from her friends.

'_OMG you kicked ass today!' –Gloyd_

'_Nice driving today Vanellope'-Dora_

'_Congrats on winning Daytona. I hope you keep racing.' –Swizzle_

She smiled at the last text. Of course she would keep racing, she didn't know what else she could do. But she did it mainly, to keep Rancis' memory alive. Vanellope clutched Rancis' picture and fell asleep, ready to take on the next challenge ahead of her.

**(EPILOGUE)**

After the win at Daytona, Vanellope signed a mult-year deal with Tobicomi to drive the #97. She raced for Tobicomi for 30 years before hanging up her fire suit for good. She retired with three championships and 70 career wins. After retiring, she became co-owner of Tobicomi along with Felix's son and bought Talladega Superspeedway. She renamed it Rancis Fluggerbutter Superspeedway. She owned the track until her passing at the age of 75, fifty years to the day, she won her first race. She opened her eyes to see a bright light glowing behind a golden gate.

"Where am I, and why am I 25 again," she asked herself. The gate swung open to reveal Rancis waiting on the other side. She gasped and slowly walked toward him. "Rancis, is that really you?"

"Yes Nelly, I've waited fifty years for you, just like I promised I would," he responded. They hugged each other and kissed passionately. They kissed for awhile before a booming voice broke the silence.

"Come my children, be happy again for all eternity," God spoke unto them. Rancis led Vanellope through the gate into Heaven. The gate shut with a soft clank, and everything was peaceful and quiet.

**A.N. I can't believe what I just wrote. This seriously is my greatest work ever and my longest. I wanted to test myself on how well I could write a sad story. Sorry if anybody did cry. But thank you if you read this story. I enjoyed writing this so much, and I hope you readers loved it too. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Alone by Heart, NASCAR, or anything in this story. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
